Comprension
by Shamelesshadow
Summary: Si no han visto toda las 4 seria, puede contener Spoilers : . Nadie puede ser mas misteriosa que Effy Stonem, ni en esta situación, ni en ninguna otra. Oh, wow...


Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece :) Si no ha visto TODA la serie le recomiendo **no** leer.

**EFFY **

Oía esa voz en mi cabeza ¿Donde la había escuchado antes? Estaba sola, el tono de su voz era casi delicioso entre toda mi soledad. Una voz que no podría sufrir con mi contacto, no le temía. Podia entregarme a ella con total seguridad, mi búsqueda de relacionarme con alguien se hacia inmensa. No cualquiera, alguien que me entendiese y no me diese las miradas de lastima. ¿Donde estaban todos? Cook perdido, sabía que volvería. Aun con toda la policía buscándole, volvería. Pandora y Thomas estaban en Harvard... Perdí a mi mejor amiga. ¿Era mi amiga? Era algo.

JJ y Katie venían a veces, traían juegos, así como si fuese una niña pequeña. Ninguno de los dos entendería. ¿Emily y Naomi? Estaban felices, enamoradas. Ignorando todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Y sentía celos, celos de como su amor se manifestaba, sin miedo a lo que podia destruir.

Todos me aman, sin excepciones. Soy un imán que atrae a los seres mas particulares, puedo elegir si repelerlos o no. Pero nunca, nunca... puedo corresponderles. Amar era un peligro. ¿Donde esta Tony? ¿Sabe que estoy aquí? Amar mata.

El amor mato a Freddie. Yo mate a Freddie.

Abrí mis ojos y a mí alrededor vi las mismas cuatro paredes blancas, la cama era cómoda, el silencio era ideal. Me levante, mis dedos entre mis cabellos. Mis ojos inspeccionando el lugar. Lo psicóticos estábamos aquí, los enfermos

¿No había nada mejor? Era la mejor seguridad para mí. Para los demás. Todos eran tan fáciles de leer, y nadie me podría leer a mí. Ni siquiera Tony. Queria buscar un espejo, comida, camine sin encontrarme con las enfermeras de siempre. Las píldoras no estaban en mi mesita, mi psiquiatra estaba muerto. En algún momento saldría de aquí, justo como comencé, con mi voto de silencio, siendo igual de fría y misteriosa que antes, y con la regla primordial que había roto.

Volví a mi habitación, quizá era muy temprano.

**-Oh, wow, Effy**- La voz era mas que conocida, en mi cama se encontraba Cassie Ainsworth ¿No estaba ella en New York? Tenia la misma vestimenta que yo, era una interna. Se veía mas delgada de lo normal, su mirada en mi. Me acerque sin preguntar, y me senté a su lado.

**-Cassie-** Mi voz sonaba monótona. Sus cabellos rubios estaban en todo su rostro, los moví para poder ver su rostro. **-¿Que haces aquí, Ef?- **Ella dijo con una sonrisa, su tono de voz se hacia el divertido. Aun en los momentos más extraños, Cassie lograba sonreír. **-Psicosis-** Le dije, sin mucha importancia.

**-¿Oyes voces?-**

**-A veces-** Ella me miraba con fascinación. **-¿Que te dicen?-**

**-Me quieren muerta...- **Los ojos de Cassie seguían viéndome igual que antes, sus labios entreabiertos. Sus manos se conectaron con las mías ¿Como nos veríamos? Nadie tiene un espejo en este maldito lugar. **-Effy Stonem- **Susurro, de forma cantarina.** -¿Que queda de ti en la vida?- **No era una pregunta extraña, ya me la había hecho millones de veces. **-Destruyes lo que tocas, y atraes con el simple hecho de existir- **Apretó mis manos, y juguetonamente dejo una risa salir de sus labios. Yo le veía, sin emoción alguna. Por eso estoy aquí, segura.** -Oh, wow...- **Soltó mi mano y puso sus dedos en mi mejilla. **-Pero no solo destruyes... ¿Recuerdas?- **Si recordaba. Yo era quien había arreglado la relación entre ella y Sid, y entre Michelle y Tony.

Vi a los ojos de Cassie, tratando de buscar mi reflejo. Solo para notar que sus ojos eran aun mas profundos de lo que creía. Ella acerco su rostro, haciendo lo mismo. -**Soy egoísta- **Le dije. **-Siempre lo fui, todas mis acciones tienen un significado para mí. Tienen una respuesta..**.- No sabia que le estaba diciendo, ni siquiera respondía ninguna pregunta.

**-Ah, ¿crees que el karma hizo esto?-**

**-No hay tal cosa como el karma**- le comente, ella sonrió.

**-Ohh... Effy, ¿que harás cuando salgas?- **Pregunto, y no sabia la respuesta. Queria correr, escapar. Podia buscar a Cook, y viajar a lo lejos, no era mas que una fantasía. Pero sabría que no regresaría a este lugar. Ella interpreto mi silencio, leyéndome la mente. -**Desaparecer- **Le sonreí.

Me sentí complementada por segundos, allí estaba alguien que me comprendía. ¿Estamos tan locas? Extraño el sonido de la música, extraño mi medicina.

Freddie era mi medicina.

Y por segundos podia oírlo, podia oír su voz. Podia oír una melodía, entre el viento que rebotaba por las hojas de los arboles y el sonido que emitían los pasos de las enfermeras, había música. La ventana estaba cerrada, no había mucha luz en la habitación. Cassie volvió a mirarme. **-¿Estas cansada?- **Me pregunto, moviendo su cabeza hacia un lado. Asentí con la cabeza.

Se inclino y me dio un beso en la boca, era dulce, suave y cariñoso. Nada del otro mundo. Le correspondí casi por instinto. Nos separamos y volvimos a compartir una risa por ese beso sin sentido ni causa. Me recosté en la cama y cerré mis ojos, preparada para dormir. Sentía como Cassie jugaba con mis cabellos.** -Pequeña Stonem, duerme bien-**

De repente, no me sentía tan sola ni tan peligrosa. El mundo era gigantesco, tan común y simple. ¿Era tan horrible ser diferente? Tan superficial. Tan único. Quiero resurgir, una y otra vez. Nacer de nuevo, vivir ¿Qué hay con la vida? ¿Acaso se todo lo que ofrece? La muerte es el único misterio que puede atraerme, el único misterio que sobrepasa el mío y el de mi esencia. Era una ley que ella y yo nos relacionásemos. Una ley de atracción. Como Cassie y yo.

Desperté horas después, sola. Una enfermera me ponía mi dosis de píldoras en mi mesita. Le vi curiosamente mientras miraba a los lados.

**-****¿Donde esta Cassie?-** Le pregunte. Su mirada interrogativa me dio un poco de nauseas. **-¿Quien?- **

**-Cassie Ainsworth-** Dije, mi voz siendo más firme. Me levante, estaba enfadada por alguna razón. Ella se alejo un poco, era peligroso. Podían inyectarme si actuaba precipitadamente -**Nunca hemos admitido a nadie con ese nombre-** Comento la enfermera, y así, salió de la habitación.

Oh, wow.


End file.
